Having Fun In e-Harmony
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece and Rocky are getting bored about their lives and Cece decide to do a E-Harmony profile just to prank people and have fun. But Cece starts to take this situation very seriously and start talking to someone. But what she didn't knew was that the person on the other side was Gunther and didn't mean to fall for him. *Chapter 8 and 9 up!*
1. The Boring And Ever So Exciting Start

Wake up. School. Shake It Up! Chicago. Then home. Boring. This is so boring. Cece and Rocky sighed as they thought the same thing. Their life was so boring right now,that if a unknown person talk to them, it would be like:

_"Hey little girls,do you know where's-"_

_"Hey,I'm Rocky and she's Cece! Wanna be friends?!"_

_"AAAAAHHH!" He would scream at theirs screams._

* * *

Coming back to reality, Cece and Rocky were just sitting on the steps of their building (God,I miss this scenery.). Cece was looking some news on her phone,then saw a announce on the left side of the page. It was about: 'Josh and Camille are together now. Come you too to E-Harmony.'. Cece looked at it a few times,then screamed:

"Rocky,maybe we should do something funny."

"Really? Don't you say?" Rocky answered sarcastically.

"Come on! Think about something! I want to see if your idea will be better than mine."

"Cece,I'm so bored now,that if I saw a little fly I'd be excited about it."

"Geez...I was thinking,and if we do a profile on E-Harmony?"

"What?"

"Yeah,just for fun."

"Cece,I'm not going to date people I even don't know."

"No! We're not going to date. Just have some fun."

"Okay,then. When are we going to do this?"

"I don't know...How about now?"

"No Cece...I really have to go now...Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Rocky climbed upstairs and Cece was just there,thinking about her life.

"It's fun how life can be so cool sometimes...Then in the other day,it'll be the more boring this ever." She said to herself.

A couple passed by her and the girl was feeling cold. The boy took off his jacket and held it around the girl:

"I love you,Jullie."

"Me too,Harry."

Cece saw them and smiled. But when the street was empty,her smile faded away. 'Maybe I'm just needing some love on my life.' Her thoughts. Cece wanted a boyfriend since she knew what it was. But still with patience. Cece wanted a serious relationship,a love story with someone special that could make anyone cry. In joy,of course. Cece knew that if she tell this to anyone they'd think that she's too much cheesy. But that was Cece Jones. Just a teenager,that wanted to have her fairytale. Was that ask too much?  
'Oops,time to go. Flynn can't be alone,or he'll break the house.' Then she heard a sound of vases breaking. 'Oh-oh.'

* * *

"Here I go." Gunther said while he was signing up on his account in a relationship site. He was feeling so alone since Ty and Tinka were dating that he came to the point of enter in a relationship site. To his luck,Photoshop does exist. Didn't get it?

Well...Gunther was unsatisfied about his muscles and he 'have to pass a good first impression'. So,he took a photo of himself shirtless. Then edited this in photoshop,to make his muscles bigger. And no,don't get me wrong. His muscles were already growing up,and getting noticed by a lot of girls,especially Cece,just that he didn't noticed it. But for him,that wasn't enough.  
He successfully entered his account,and saw 12 requests. He addicted all of them,and 3 of them were still online. He called them, that quickly answered him. But the answers weren't that good:

'Wanna come to my home?',

'I wanted to see that hot body a little bit closer' and

'I wish I could feel your hands on my body now' wasn't the answers he wanted.

He replyied:

"Ladies,if I wanted any sex,don't you think that I'd be in a house of girls that do it,or simply masturbating myself on a Playboy? I'm wanting a serious date,not be a sex toy for you. So,please,stop being a slut that wants to give to the first,okay?"

For a minute Gunther regretted sending this message. But then he said: "Well,I didn't asked her to do this."

God...Well,Gunther, you should be ready for this. After all, you're in a relationship site.

"I know,alright?"

Kay. Geez.

By the way, Gunther also wanted a serious relationship,and a different girl. Not a normal girl,someone crazy that knows how to live and enjoy life.

Gunther wanted a girl with a bright personality,that would be the only one who could lift him up,makes him laugh or complete him. Sarcastic? Well,in her way. Funny? In every single way,he loves to smile,and laugh. Pretty and hot? Sure,his focus. But a pretty and hot personality too, and even more; He wouldn't bother if she knew how to cook,dance and if she had fashion sense. He'd love if she had curls, and if she gives him attention,love,care. But she have also to be ready to tell him when he's wrong,and more,support him. It may sound strange,but he was so freaking needy.

'God damn,I need a girlfriend.' His thoughts.

It'll be soon and he'll not feel this way anymore. He logged off of that site, excluded that account and entered E-Harmony. His profile photo there was just a heart,saying: 'I need be loved.' He kind of love that picture. His profile was empty, and he was feeling like give up. He quickly logged off and went sleep.

* * *

«Next Day»

Cece was waiting impatiently in her couch to Rocky appear. Cece was 'a bit' excited about creating a profile on E-Harmony to have fun. Y'all know, scare others members, and to whatever she liked. When a happy and excited Rocky entered through her window, Cece jumped excited and said:

"Finally! Rocky did you forgot? We're going to do a profile on E-Harmony, and this is the more exciting thing we have to do in months. For you see till what point we're bored."

"I guess you're right." Rocky said,thinking a bit. "Let's go! Let's open the site and do it!"

Cece took her notebook and opened the window. She immediately opened E-Harmony site.

"Rocky,think about a name." Cece said looking to the ceiling, thinking about any name.

"Uh...Let me see...What about 'DanceLover'?" Rocky suggested.

"No...Too much normal,and graceless." Cece said.

"Then... 'I need a love'." Rocky suggested.

"Ridiculous, but I'm getting bored by picking nicknames,so let's took it." Cece said.

"What? 'I need a love' is the most bright name that attracts a lot of persons. Aren't we wanting to have fun? Prank people,and so on?" Rocky defended.

"Yes. Then it'll be this one. But wait...They don't want a name?" Cece asked.

"Yeah..But let's say that our name is 'I need love'. Fine... Woman...Wanting guys...United States...E-mail, password...Hey,I'll tell you the password later,okay?" Rocky answered.

"They are asking how did we heard about then. Online,wasn't it?"

"Yes,you saw it online." Rocky answered.

"Now let's 'Find our Matches'!" Cece said doing a 'Victory Dance'. "Oh. Another questionnaire. We are female, uh...What age Rocky?"

"Maybe 54 years old." Rocky said laughing.

"And when did that born?"

"1958. May,15. I don't know."

" Next one. 'How important is your match's age to you?' Rocky,you answer that."

"Very important."

"Now..What is your current marital status? I guess, never married."

"You guess? Cece, you're sixteen. Maybe you're talking about your fake marriage with Gunther."

"Fake? Marriage? I never did that." Cece said don't remembering nothing about it.

"Come on! Don't you remember that when you was little me and Tinka forced you to marry with Gunther? Then he gave you a cheap ring that come with the candy?"

"Oh! Now I remember. I actually forgot it. Then we're going to put never married on our profile."

"High School." Rocky said pointing at the screen.

"What?" Cece asked confused.

"The answer to the next question." Rocky said with a obvious' look.

"Oh. How important is your match's education to you?"

"Very much."

"What's our personal income?"

"I don't know about you, but mine is...$20,000."

"Me too. How important is your match's income to you?"

"Not at all."

"Describe your occupation. Dance,isn't it,Rocky? Or secretly love Deuce?" Cece joked.

"Hahaha,funny Cece."

"How important is your match's height to you?" Cece thought a bit. "Very much."

"What is your ethnicity?" Rocky now asked.

"White."

"How well do the following words describe your physical appearance?" Rocky asked.

"Very well, to all of them." Both of them answered,while passing their hands through their hair. The items were: Stylish, Attractive, Athletic, Overweight,Plain, Healthy and Sexy.

"How satisfied are you with your physical appearance? How important is it that your partner be physically attractive?" Cece asked. Rocky thought a bit.

"Well...First question's answer is very. Second question is...Somewhat." Rocky answered.

" I love to help others; yes. I seek adventure; yes. I often leave a mess in my room; no. I get stressed out easily; depend. I often make others feel good;yup. Aww,I'm getting tired."

"Me too."

* * *

After about 1 or 2 hours, Rocky and Cece finished their profile. They had 2 matches already. Rocky decided to go home,she was really tired. (I took two hours to make a fake profile. lol) Cece was alone. She went to her room,took a shower, pulled into soft shorts and a shirt, to went sleep. But the shower took her sleepiness away,and she opened her room's window,climbed in bed and entered in E-Harmony. She started laughing remember the afternoon with Rocky, but stopped laughing as she received a new notification. " liked your new profile." Suddenly, a little chat window appeared in the left side of my screen. Was that guy.

∞Chat Room∞

MLB: Hello.

INL: Um...Hi.

MLB: What's your name?

INL: Hm...C..Cas...Cassie.

MLB: Cool. Mine's G...Gregg.

INL: I like that name.

MLB: Yeah...Are you new here?

INL: Yes,I'm new. You?

MLB: Not at all. How old are you?

INL: 14. I know I'm too young.

MLB: Hey,it's okay...I'm 14 too.

INL: So...What's your favorite color?

MLB: Uh...That's an awkward question. But I like yellow.

INL: I like red. I know that's an awkward question. I'm a bit without topic. Sorry :)

MLB: Nah,it's okay. What's your favorite bands?

INL: Well...Coldplay,Maroon 5, Muse,Gorillaz, Queen, One Direction.

MLB: Really? One Direction? Ugh. ;/

INL: Shuddup! lol. Yours?

MLB: Well..I like Coldplay. I'm not one of that guys that have a favorite, I like a lot of bands.

INL: Well..Favorite kind of movie?

MLB: Horror.

INL: Me too 3

MLB: We like same things... I'd love to know you better.

INL: Yeah...Me too,Gregg.

MLB: How can I call you?

INL: Sissi.

MLB: Why Sissi?

INL: That's how my friends call me.

MLB: It remember me a friend of mine. A redhead.

INL: Cool...I guess.

MLB: But why Sissi?

INL: Ca(Sissi)e

MLB: Why don't Cece?

INL: Fine,by me.

MLB: I have to go.

INL: Goodnight,Gregg.

MLB: Goodnight,Cece.

* * *

Who understood why Gunther wanted to call 'Cassie' of Cece?  
Haha, review? Thanks.


	2. Promise Me You Won't Fall

_'I got the moves likes jagger,I got the moves like jagger, I got the moo-' Cece's ringtone :3_

* * *

Ughh,come on, it's just 06:53! Why do people have to wake you up so early! Let's see the text.

_**"Cece! Where the hell are you? You missed school,you never do this! Why you didn't came?"**_

What the heck is Rocky talking about? Is she crazy? It's just 06:5...Oh my God! It's 09:32! How didn't I woke up!  
I quickly got dressed and went to school. Maybe I could get last period. I entered in Math class slowly and carefully, praying that Mrs. Crackett wouldn't see me.

"Cece,why don't you take a seat next to Rocky?" Mrs. Crackett asked while writting something about equations. I mentally kicked myself for don't remembering myself that this woman was some kind of ninja.

"Sure.."

I sat beside Rocky,and she asked me:

"Cece! Why are you so late? In last period? Really? What happened?"

"Please,Raquel. When I said that Cecelia could sit beside you,I didn't meant that you two could talk."

"Sorry,m'am."

I copied some notes about the classes that I missed from Rocky's notebook then class finished.

"Was so fast!" I said as me and Rocky got out of class.

"Yeah! Was fast because you watched just 5 minutes of Math today. Actually,you passed 5 minutes in school!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Cece,I'm just wanting to know why you missed school!"

"I didn't missed school,I watched 5 minutes of class."

"Cece! Ok...But still! Why did you missed 4 hours and 55 minutes?"

"I don't know...Maybe I slept too much late."

"But that never happens. Why did you stayed up till so late?"

"Because I...Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I was just seeing some things on my laptop."

"What? Was E-Harmony,wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you talked to someone?"

"Oh,actually I did. Mr. Lonely Boy had liked our profile and we started to talk. He's cool."

"Cece,you know that I love you,and that I really care about you,don't you know?"

"Yes I do. We're sisters."

"So,promise me that you're not going to fall for him."

"Rocky,that's ridiculous. I'm not going to fall. Why would I fall for someone that I even don't know? I know you care about me,but just let it be. Me and this guy are just going to be friends,fine?"

"Okay. But still." She said stretching her pinkie finger at Cece. Cece sighed,but made her pinkie promise.

* * *

"Gunther! Gunther! Wake up!"

"What,Tinka!"

"You missed school today!"

"What? No,I didn't it's just- I missed school."

"Yes you did. Why did you missed school?"

"Well...I don't know."

"Gunther, I told you not to stay up all night. Why did you stayed up till so late?"

"Nothing,Tinka."

"Let me see your laptop history."

"Okay, I was talking to one girl on E-Harmony."

"Gunther! I'm going to delete all your accounts on these sites! You shouldn't have did these accounts, you're missing school."

"Kay,kay..But by the way, why do you care? Aren't you wasting much time with Ty?"

"What! Gunther,don't talk to me like that."

"Okay,okay,sorry. It's just that...You're wasting too much time with Ty."

"I know...I'm sorry,Gunther. I swear that I'm going to waste more tim-"

"Tinka,please, don't promise things you can't keep. But by the way, I'm happy for you and Ty."

"Thank you,Gunther. I love you."

"Me too,Tink."

"But, Gunther, promise me something."

"Sure,what is it?"

"Promise me you won't fall for this girl you're talking with."

"What! But Tinka,I can't believe you're asking me this. It looks like you don't know me! You know that I'm doing this just for fun."

"I know but sometimes things doesn't work out like we plan. Look at me and Ty. We never,ever liked each other, and never planned to. But now we're dating and hereafter engaged."

"Okay,but trust me. I'll not."

"I hope not."

"Tinka."

"Fine,I stopped."

"Good...Now get out,so I can get dressed."

"Sure,but just to warn,I'm not coming back to home till nine,kay?"

"Fine."

Gunther took a shower, got dressed and ate something,but quickly went to a walk. He saw Tinka and Rocky talking,but didn't went there. Gunther didn't wanted to interrupt the talk between Tinka and her future sister-in-law. So he went to Crusty's and sat in a table. Later, Ty and Deuce went to sit with him.

"Yo,Gunther! How are ya doing?" Deuce asked and Ty tapped his shoulder.

"I'm fine..."

"You look tired and sad,man." Ty said.

"Because I am tired. And I am sad." Gunther affirmed,sounding tired.

"Why?" Deuce asked him.

"Because! I didn't slept last night and I'm feeling alone. I mean,everyone has girlfriend. Ty have Tinka,and Deuce have Dina,even if he has a crush on Rocky."

"I do not have a crush on Rocky! Gee,why do you guys keep saying that I like Rocky?" Deuce yelled furiously.

"Yeah,sure...You don't like her." Ty said.

"I don't." Deuce affirmed.

"No,you don't. Sure." Gunther said sarcastically.

"Yes,I don't!" Deuce said impatiently.

"Kay." Ty said,winking at Gunther.

"Kay." Deuce said angrily.

"But by the way,Gunther...Why don't you search for a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well,you are polite,gentle and you look good. You should ask some girls out." Ty answered him.

"Yeah..." He said thinking a little. "Yeah,I guess I'll do this."

"Then good luck." Deuce said.

"Thanks." Gunther said and walked out.

* * *

"If he fall for someone,he should tell straight to her. I wish him good luck." Deuce said.

"Yeah, look who's talking,huh? I didn't saw you telling Rocky that you like her yet."

"I didn't did it because I don't like her."

"Yes,you do."

"No,I don't."

"Yes,you do."

"No,I don't."

"Yes,you do."

"No,I don't!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"Ha! You like her!"

"Ugh,fine! You won."

"Yeah,yeah,I got to go. Tink and I are going to our date."

"Try not to betwinkle her with your eyes,if you know what I mean."

"Man!"

With this, Ty walks off and Deuce stay there alone.

* * *

"So,Rocky, was very good to talk to you."

"I guess I have to say the same. I loved our talk."

"Yeah. I thought I was never going to say this,but I'm glad you're going to be my sister-in-law."

"Me too." Rocky smiled and hugged Tinka.

"Aww,such a cute moment." A voice said. Tinka and Rocky pulled away and turn around.

"I ruined it,but still. I am glad you two finally got along." Ty said almost crying.

"Yeah...I have to admit your sister is really fun and cool,Ty." Tinka said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, Tinka is very different of everything I had thought about her. She is gentle and fun." Rocky said smiling.

"Well,I'm happy about you two. But as much as I hate this, being sarcastic of course, I will steal Tinka from you. We have a date to go."

"Okay,have fun."

Tinka and Ty walked away giggling and blushing as they held hands. (Aww,cute.) Rocky stood there,thinking about how she was feeling alone.

* * *

Cece was still sitting at her couch,watching T.V. Rocky didn't cared that much about have fun in E-Harmony. But still,Cece wanted to have fun there. And not just this,she wanted to talk to 'Greg'. In the day earlier, Cece kept up all night thinking about their talk. Just then she remembered her promise to Rocky. She would not ever,ever fall in love for this guy she was talking with. But what if she did? What was so wrong about it? Of course it have all those risks, you know. But she had liked her talk with him,and if they continued like that, she'd fall. But he couldn't talk before it happen. Maybe she was just thinking too much. All these thoughts went away as Cece entered under the shower and left the cold water wipe her worries away.

After Cece took a good shower, she turned her laptop on and 15 minutes later got a new message from "Mr. Lonely Boy".

∞Chat Room∞

_MLB: Hey. Doing something?_

She thought a little before answer.

_INL: Nothing. What's up?  
MLB: Just thinking about what my sister told me earlier. Do you believe that she made me promise that I'd not fall for you?  
INL: Well,looks like you read my mind. My best friend, who I consider my sister, made me pinkie promise. Do they honestly trust us?  
MLB: Exactly! Looks like they don't even know or trust us! It's not fair.  
INL: More things in common,huh?  
MLB: Yeah, we have the same things in common.  
INL: So, how's your life?  
MLB: Well...Nothing much to say. It's normal,I guess.  
INL: Lol,why do you say this?  
__MLB: Because me and my sister aren't well accepted by our friends.  
INL: So just...Shrug them off. Don't care about them.  
MLB: It's hard. I mean, I actually have a crush on one of the girls that do this to me. I mean,I know she doesn't likes me,but she really need to make my life like hell?  
INL: What? Maybe she have her reasons.  
MLB: What do you mean?  
INL: Well, I'm a girl, and sometimes, when we do things like that on boys, like make fun,or a lot of other things, it means she must like you.  
MLB: I wish it could be. But and you?  
INL: Me what?  
MLB: How do you know these things?  
INL: I have experience.  
MLB: How?  
INL: I did it all my life.  
MLB: Oooh, so you're in denial with him,huh?_

She laughed at his sentence. Maybe she was in denial,maybe not.

INL: Maybe,maybe not.  
MLB: You like him?  
INL: I don't know. Maybe,maybe not.  
MLB: You should make a decision.  
INL: I know...I'm just confused.  
MLB: 'Bout?  
INL: Stuff.

'Obviously about Gunther and you.' She thought. Cece would not like to admit this for herself or anyone,but her life was confused. And she was even more confused asking to herself why is she so confused. Looks like there's a sentimental revolution going on inside her.  
_  
MLB: Do you have any sister or brother?  
INL: Yeah, I do. I have a brother.  
MLB: Like I said before,I have a sister. Your brother's too much protective?  
INL: Actually, he's 9 years old. But more protective than a old brother.  
MLB: Gee. Your crush is going to work hard.  
INL: I guess. But if he don't, things will not work out.  
MLB: What do you mean?  
INL: I want a guy who could fight for me. Never,ever,ever give up on me. Besides, if he really love me,he'll have to show this,right?  
MLB: Let's get married! xD  
INL: Lolz, you're crazy!  
MLB: Maaaybe. But I'd be the fun part in a relationship.  
INL: Why do you say this?  
MLB: Because! I'm too much festive! I love have fun and try crazy things.  
INL: Let's get married! xD  
MLB: No,no,no! This is my word!  
INL: I'm just imitating you.  
MLB: Ha, I knew you couldn't resist.  
INL: What?  
MLB: ME!  
INL: Gee,you're looking like my crush. But by the way, yes I can resist you. Mr. Hottie Guy.  
MLB: See,you even called me hottie.  
INL: I was joking. '-'  
MLB: I'm not that fool,kay? I know when someone's joking.  
INL: Geez,fine! Don't need to be rude.  
MLB: Sorry :'(  
INL: Kay,kay. Oh,I need to go.  
MLB: No! Stay.  
INL: I know you love me,but I have to go.  
MLB: Hey, don't get all flattered,kay? I just want you to stay because I'm feeling alone.  
INL: Now you hurt me. But it's okay, I love you too.  
MLB: Haha,so funny. Just no. But goodnight,by the way.  
INL: Goodnight. I'm going. But don't cry.  
_MLB: I'll kill you,while you're sleeping,okay?  
INL: Okay,but try not to touch all over my body.  
MLB: I'll try not to. But...Gosh,I hate you!  
INL: Hhahaha,just kidding,kid. Goodnight :)  
MLB: dreams,darling.  
INL: Same to you.

Cece logged off and quickly turned her laptop off. She fell asleep with a big grin on her face. Oh,God. She can't fall.

* * *

Next chapter, next week, but maybe later or sooner. I don't know.  
Aww,Gunther and Cece aren't just so freaking cute?  
Lots and lots of love and glitter :3


	3. In Three Months

"You're late again, Mr. Hessenheffer." Mrs. Fritz said.

"Sorry,Mrs. Fritz,I woke up late. I'll organize my time."

"I hope."

Gunther sat beside Cece and she grimaced,then looked like she was going to throw up. Of course she was pretending. He looked at her and said:

"What the hell is wrong with you,Cece?!"

"What! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You grimaced when I sat beside you."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did. Stop the lies,Cece! You're such a liar."

"I'm not! You say this because you hate me,and because you are my enemy,that's why!"

"One thing doesn't have nothing with another! You keep making my life as bad as hell! You keep burning my life!"

"I don't! Actually,you do this! I hate you,Gunther Hessenheffer!"

"I hate you too, Cece Jones!"

"Ok,that's enough!" Mrs. Fritz said. Cece looked at Gunther with a painful look. Gunther did the same.

"You two! Go sit right now! I want you two in detention next."

"Fine, ." Cece whispered softly and Gunther chuckled. Mrs. Fritz luckily hadn't heard nothing she said and continued the lesson.

"Go to lunch,when we get back, we are going to study the new way to solve equations." said.

* * *

Cece ran to Rocky when they met on the hall.

"Cece,what happened?"

"That son of a bitch! Gunther keeps lying. I hate him."

"I know you do. But don't worry,Cece. It's everything okay now."

"Ugh...Let's go to lunch?"

"Sure! But since we're here, let's go to Crusty's."

"Kay. Hey Cece, you can go before me,I have to take my purse and go to give my book back to ."

"My last class was with her,she's still in the class."

"Thanks."

* * *

When Cece arrived Crusty's,she entered and went directly to order something. The whole 'fight with Gunther' thing,had gave her a headache and hunger from hell. She wanted a pizza so badly. But when she was going to order, a blond and tall guy entered in front of her.

"Hey! I arrived here first!" She yelled.

"Girl,can you just shut up?" He turned and his cup of juice fell to the floor, spattering orange juice all along Cece's leg.

"Gunther! You again? Thanks so much,I loved the orange juice you threw in my leg." She said fake-smiling.

"You're welcome,Cece."

He walked away and then sat in a table. She sent him a death glare and he simply shrugged.

"Haha,looks like the duck is all wet,uh, Cece?" Deuce said laughing.

"Deuce,if you do any other unfunny joke, I'm going to cut Gunther's G-point and make you eat it,if you get what I mean."

"Fine! Gee, you're such a mean today. What happened?"

"I'm sorry,Deuce. I'm just with a headache and this isn't leaving my head alone."

"It's okay,Cece. Actually I shouldn't have done this unfunny joke."

"Aww,thanks, Deuce!"

She got up and hugged Deuce. Then he suddenly coughed and Cece pulled away.

"What?"

"I have bad news,Cece."

"What?"

"You'll have to sit with Gunther."

"Why?"

"Because Crusty's is full of people and he is the only one who's sitting alone. But you can sit in ping pong table." He said grinning.

"Ugh,fine. I'll sit with Gunther. Geez."

"I'm going to ask for your pizza." He walked away.

She walked to Gunther's table,where he was eating his cupcake. Cece put a fake smile in her face and then sit beside him.

"Hey Gunther. How are you feeling in this lovely day?"

"I'm feeling...Like I have a girl sitting beside me just because the others tables are full of person. Am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"Cece,you don't have to pretend to like me just to sit here. Simply ask,darling."

"Sorry."

"No prob,please. Where's Rocky?"

"She's at library. I guess."

"Oh. Okay."

An awkward silence attacked the place, and they felt awkward. Cece and Gunther couldn't look at each others eyes. When they finally looked at each others eyes, Gunther looked at her. She felt like he was just entering in her soul in the same time, but shrugged and got up.

"Well Gunther, thanks so much for leave me sit beside you, and for don't try to kill me."

"It was hard not to try, but I saved forces."

She sarcastically laughed, and he chuckled. She left the place smiling to herself. Luckily, she didn't noticed that she was blushing. Gunther watched Cece walk away and then shrugged his thoughts off of his head. He entered in e-Harmony online, and waited a few minutes to send a message to 'Cassie' . Cece just went home and texted Rocky.

* * *

_From: Cece_

_To: Rocky_

_Where r u?_

_From: Rocky_

_To: Cece_

_Sorry,I have 2 do homework._

_From: Cece_

_To: Rocky._

_ Kay,kay,just come here when you finish your homework._

_From: Rocky_

_To: Cece_

_Geez,kay,mom._

* * *

Cece just rolled her eyes and then quickly took a shower. When she left the bathroom, she saw a new message in her laptop, and immediately answered.

* * *

_∞Chat Room∞_

_MLB: Haii._

_INL: Hey. Just took a shower. _

_MLB: Interesting._

_INL: I know when you're using sarcasm. I also know where you live. I can kill you. _

_MLB: Geez,someone's in PMS..._

_INL: Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean than I am in PMS. Ugh. Boys._

_MLB: LOLZ. So,any progress with you and your secret crush?_

_INL: First of all...No. Second, I don't have a crush._

_MLB: Yeah,sure. I know. _

_INL: Fine,I have a crush. But I am seriously starting to dislike him. _

_MLB: Why?_

_INL: Reasons. _

_MLB: Okay. But by the way, same here. I am starting to dislike my crush. She's always mean. _

_INL: Wow._

_MLB: I know. But had always been like that. It's never going to change. But tell me something...Would you ever date someone that you hate just because you have strange feelings for her?_

_INL: Yeah,I guess. Why?_

_MLB: Just asking. But by the way, how do you look?_

_INL: I'm redhead. I have brown eyes and I love to dance._

_MLB: You looks like my crush._

_INL: Lol. And you?_

_MLB: I am blond, have blue eyes and I'm tall. I also love to dance._

_INL: We have a lot of things in common. Dance,siblings, some bands..._

_MLB: I know. And I'm happy. I mean, it's cool to know that does exist persons who have things in common with me besides my sister._

_INL: Woo! What's your favorite song?_

_MLB: Stereo Hearts. Why?_

_INL: THE SAME HERE! AAH, WE REALLY HAVE THINGS IN COMMON! I'M SO HAPPY! WANNA MARRY ME?_

_MLB: Lol. See? We have everything in common. Yes,I do! _

_INL: Yay! If you had to save a person who was burning, and if you had a glass of water, what would you do?_

_MLB: Drink it! _

_INL: Me too! Aww, we are perfect to each other. _

_MLB: How many children you want to have?_

_INL: 2._

_MLB: Me too! Aww, want to be the mom of my 2 children?_

_INL: Ew,ew, no,thanks. _

_MLB: LMAO, I WAS JUST JOKING._

_INL: I know :)_

_MLB: We need to meet each other._

_INL: I don't know..._

_MLB: Come on._

_INL: Kay,fine. But just in three months, okay?_

_MLB: Why? Are you afraid if you are too much fat, or something?_

_INL: NO! I'm tiny and skinny._

_MLB: Lolz, okay. Three months._

_INL: Three months...I need to go._

_MLB: Geez, come on! You have to waste more time here._

_INL: Talking to you? Gee, someone here really wants me._

_MLB: Haha,funny. '-'_

_INL: I know. But I need to go. I'll miss you. _

_MLB: Me tooooo!_

_INL: I'm going._

_MLB: WAIT!_

_INL: What?!_

_MLB: Wanna be best friends?_

_INL: Sure. I thought we already were._

_MLB: I know. Just making sure._

_INL: Fine :) Luv ya._

_MLB: Me too :3_

* * *

So short. But we have 2 more chapters to see Gunther and Cece meeting. Aww,I'm excited, I have a lot of ideas.

Love,love,glitter,glitter.

* * *

WAIT: JUST SOME ANSWERS. SERENA,WHERE ARE YOU? There you are. *me pointing at my review page."

To Serena: Hey,girlie! First of all, I am doing 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada, as you requested. It's such a difficult song. Lolz. About WhyIDunit It Up, the next chapter we are going to have Reuce happening, don't worry. I also wanted to thank you, for your support. Aww,I think I love you :)

LOLZ x)

* * *

Baii :)


	4. No e-Harmony for a few days

"Hey,hey,hey!" Rocky screamed happily entering Cece's apartment through the window. She looked around and didn't see Cece,so she goes to Cece's room.  
That was awkwardly awkward. Cece wasn't in her kitchen in a free and beautiful Saturday; there was something wrong. Rocky entered Cece's room and saw her sleeping, deep in her sleep. But was two hours at afternoon! Cece missed rehearsals and most importantly; Shake It Up! Chicago. Their anniversary of 4 years working on Shake It Up was going to be on the next week.

And Cece was sleeping? That wasn't fair.

"Wake up!" Rocky shook Cece. Cece just turned around and continued sleeping. Rocky was shocked by Cece's reaction,so she shook Cece again until she opened her eyes.

"What!?"

"Wake up Cece! It's two in the afternoon and you're the only one who's sleeping."

"But it's Saturday! I want to sleep."

"But we always hang out Saturday!" Rocky said.

"Well,not this Saturday. Please Rocky,let me sleep!"

"It's not fair,Cece!"

"Why? You didn't slept well and now is trying to discount on me?"

"No! It's not fair that you're permanently leaving me alone! You missed Shake It Up,and now you're not hanging out with me!"

"Ugh,fine! Your argument is so complex that it took my sleep away from me."

"Good. Now get dressed and let's go to shopping."

"Ooh,at least we're not going to library! It's so boring."

"Hey,library is not boring."

"Yeah,sure Rocky." Rocky glared at her. "Now,let me get dressed,since you want to hang out so much."

"Okay, I'll wait you in the kitchen."

"Fine..."

Rocky went to the kitchen and Cece stood up,looking for some clothes to wear. She picked a cute pink t-shirt,some jeans and a converse, but her converse had a knot. She sat down to try to undo it, but fell asleep.

"Cece!" Rocky yelled angrily.

"What?" Cece murmured.

"You're sleeping! Again!"

"Ooh!" Cece then realized what did she do wrong. "I wasn't! I was just trying to undo this knot on my Converse."

"Yeah,sure. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. We're going around here..." She said pointing at the city through Cece's window.

"I'm tired."

"Let's go."

* * *

We entered the shopping and I saw a lot of things. My sleepiness had walked away waving goodbye. For a while. But we sat down, to eat some ice cream.

"Did you fall in love with him already?" Rocky asked me.

"Who?"

"The guy in e-Harmony."

"Ooh. No, he's just cool."

"Oh. But things can change,right? Maybe you guys could completely make progress and date."

"Yeah,I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well,nothing much."

* * *

I have a lot running through my head now. First...I always thought that Cece and Gunther would probably make an awesome and cute couple. And now,you may be asking why I'm talking about this, but it's because I'm almost sure about something. I'd love if Cece find that out soon. But she told me about the date. She will know him either she likes it or not.

Second place, I'm day by day seeing Cece and Gunther fighting and they never get along. But I want to see how will they react when they find out. I mean,I'm not sure about what I am thinking. I just really am convinced about it. I have no evidence about it, but if I try something...Uh,it will work.

* * *

"Cece, when it's going to be your date with Gunt- I mean,Greg. When it's going to be your date with him?"

"Well,three or two months. We already talked about it and he said three months. I mean,I said. "

"Oh. Did you already think about the dress?"

"It will not be a romantic date,Rocky. I guess we'll be no more than friends."

"I'm sorry, but when you hear the names 'Greg' and 'e-Harmony', you get all excited. I don't think you two will be more than friends."

"But if we start to date,I know I'll be happy. He's very funny and I liked him a lot." Cece took her phone and started to enter in her mobile account on e-Harmony. Suddenly her phone disappeared.

"No e-Harmony today,Cece."

"Ughhh! You hate me!"

"No I don't. I just want to spend a little time with my best friend. Can I?"

"I'm sorry. And yes,you can."

"Thank you. Now let's go to your dress."

"Ok,I need to look stunning for Greg." Cece joked.

Cece and Rocky stood up,when someone bumped in Cece,making her Pepsi spill all over her jeans and her tummy. She looked up and saw Gunther, that was also with his jeans wet by Pepsi.

"What the hell is your problem?" They yelled at same time.

"My problem? What's your problem?!" Cece yelled at Gunther.

"Obviously the problem is yours! You're crazy and disgust me!"

"I hate you,Gunther Hessenheffer! Now, I can't buy my dress for my date."

"Me too! And...Wait. You're going on a date?" He laughed. "Who would go out on a date with you?"

'Probably you.' Rocky thought.

They walked towards the mall bathroom and Tinka and Rocky stood there,looking at each other.

"Tell me, am I wrong or they honestly like each other?" Rocky asked with her arms crossed and looking at Gunther and Cece.

"You're right." Tinka said. "I see the same." She completed. "They will fall hard."

"They already fell."

* * *

**No talks between 'Greg' and 'Cece' in this chapter? I guess next chapter explains why.**

**But Tinka and Rocky will talk very much, and make a plan. They'll discover about 'Greg' and 'Cassie' real identify really soon. And don't worry, next chapter length will cover this chapter soo much. This was very short, but next one will be very long and long. I hope you like it :)  
**

Love you like a love song,baybees! :3


	5. Discovering

Gunther and Cece left to shop in different ways and Tinka and I decided to sit.

"I don't know how you girls are having fun. That's the most boring year of my life." Tinka said.

"Well,we're not. I mean, I'm not. But I can't say the same for Cece. Cece's having a bit of fun in her life.." I said forgetting that I shouldn't be telling Tinka these things.

"Doing what?" Tinka asked me.

"She...She's talking.." I said, not sure if I should do this. Man, Cece will really kill me. But..She doesn't need to know,right? Yeah,she doesn't.

"With?"

"If you don't tell anyone, I can tell."

"Well, I promise. Pinkie?" Tinka said stretching her pinkie for me.

"Pinkie." I said then stretched my pinkie back. Tinka shook it and I smiled. "So,Cece and I were very bored. So she hand an idea,and it was create an e-Harmony account just to have fun. She loved her own idea,but me, on the other hand, hated it. She convinced me and we did a profile. I didn't see much fun in pranking people online, I mean, I see, but it isn't the type of think that I'd do. I'd think it would be fun if someone else did, but not me. So,since I hadn't entered as much as Cece do, I don't know what's happening exactly. But I do know that she's talking to someone, and I'm afraid that she can fall in love with this guy."

"Well, it's happening the same to me and Gunther. The only difference between us is that he did the account to find someone, not to make fun."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I don't like it though. Gunther hasn't been hanging out with me as we used to."

"The same with me. You don't know how long it took to wake Cece up today! And you have to see that she even missed Shake It Up."

"Yeah...But if they're talking,it must be with someone who they really like. I would like do discover." Tinka said.

"If there was a way..." I thought. "Hey,maybe we should enter in their accounts. We'd know who the person was."

"Hm...That's a good idea,Rocky! Let's go." Tinka got up and took my hand.

"Wait, but they will suspect that we got out of here without them." I said.

"So,let's text them." Tinka and I pulled our phones out and texted Cece and Gunther.

* * *

**From: Rocky **

**To: Cece**

Going to your home. Your mom told me to go there, but you can't go. So stay out of your house.

**From: Cece**

**To: Rocky **

But it's my house! Ugh...Fine,I didn't want to go home.

* * *

**From: Tinka **

**To: Gunther**

Gunther, I'm not feeling good, so I'm going home. Oh,and by the way, don't go home, I'm going to do a sleepover and there will be a lot of girly-girly thinks. JUST DON'T GO HOME.

**From: Gunther **

**To: Tinka**

HOT GIRLS?

**From: Tinka**

**To: Gunther**

If you think that One Direction and Justin Bieber's posters are hot, then okay.

**From: Gunther**

**To: Tinka**

Eww,no. It's enough. Even the girl that I talk to, likes 1D. Ew. I hate them.

**From: Tinka **

**To: Gunther**

Ok,don't go home.

* * *

Me and Tinka went to her house and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer sitting on the sofa. I greeted them and we went directly to Gunther's room.

"Let's go to the history. He never cleans, and was the last thing he did on the laptop, so when he access the link, it'll appear his account." Tinka said.

It appeared and when she opened his profile and I saw the name of the person that he was talking to, my jaw dropped. I led my hand to my mouth, and sat down completely shocked.

"Rocky?" Tinka called me, but I didn't answer, I was still in chock. I was there, speechless and Tinka called my name so many times that she stopped and sat beside me.

After 5 minutes, when I finally came back to myself, I turned to Tinka.

"Finally! You didn't talk for 15 minutes." Okay,I was wrong about 5 minutes,was 15 minutes. "What's wrong,Rocky?"

"The girl...That he's talking to..." I said.

"The girl that he's talking to...What?" She helped me.

"Is Cece."

"What!?" She jumped.

"Tinka,the girl that he's talking to is Cece. Her nickname is 'I Need a Love'." Tinka sat down and stayed in shock. "Tinka, 'I need a Love'... is Cece."

"Wow...I mean...Wow." She just could say that. "But...maybe this girl is not Cece,right? I mean, a lot of people put nicknames like that."

"Let's see the profile of the girl." I said and clicked on the link to her profile.

It appeared: May 15,1958. The same fake birthday date that me and Cece putted.

"See? It's even the same fake birthday date that me and Cece putted. Tinka handle it, it's Cece."

She still didn't believe.

"Let's go to Cece's apartment." I took her hand and led her to Cece's apartment. We entered through Cece's window and I entered in Cece's account. The same. Mr. Lonely Boy. Tinka looked at me and I looked at her. Cece and Gunther hate each other in real life,but they are falling with each other online. They are talking to each other and even don't know about it.

"Should we tell them?"

"No. Let's just...Let it go." I said.

After fifteen minutes,Tinka looked at me and I said:

"So...Ice cream?"

She looked at me with a 'Really?' look on her face and I shrugged.

"Sure." She smiled and we went eat some ice cream.

* * *

Sorry,I couldn't contain myself from posting this chapter.

Love,love.

xoxoxo :)


	6. Get Along With Rob Pattinson and Rihanna

Cece was at Gucci by now, and suddenly bumped in Gunther.

"Gunther? Why and what are you doing here?"

"I'm buying new clothes to wear in my date."

"In a girls store?"

"For God's sake! You're so uninformed! Gucci have men's clother."

"Oh. But still."

"What?"

"Who would go out on a date with you?"

"Certainly a pretty girl,in my level,and someone who is very polite. Not someone like you,who's not pretty so much and ill-polite."

"Well,it's pretty clear that me and you hate each other,Gunther. And now,the only reason why I'm saying that no one would go out with you,it's not because I hate you,it's because you are not dateable. You are not so cute,you are mean and you certainly aren't romantic."

"I think the same way about you."

"Okay. Then let's go."

"Where?"

"I am tired of this. Let me help you to find a 'look' for your date. Then you can look minus ugly."

"Yeah,me too. Maybe I can help you to look a little pretty duck,instead of a little ugly duck."

"Ugh,fine."

"So,will you let me help you?" Cece asked.

"No. You'll make me look like an idiot."

"I'll not! Believe me,if the girl that you're hanging out is cooler as me,she'll love what I'll do in you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm a girl. And I'm a girl,I'll know what she'll like in you."

"Then okay. But if you mess up,I'll kill you."

"Trust me."

* * *

"Voila! You look like Antonio Banderas!" Cece exclaimed.

"Uh,I look like the Zorro? No,thanks."

"What? You look hot."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL THAT HAS CRAZY FETISHES ABOUT ANTONIO BANDERAS!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Will you rape me?"

"Why would I do it?"

"Maybe because I am looking like Antonio Banderas..." He said looking at his own image on the mirror. "Or maybe because someone still has a little crush on me since True Teen Life."

"Haha,funny. But no. First of all,I don't even like Antonio Banderas. Second,I was in love with your jacket. Third, I don't have reasons to like you."

"Haha,you look awkward when you're angry."

"I didn't asked your opinion." She raised her eyebrow at him. She had got angry.

"Since when I need your permission to say what I think?" He stepped closer to her and raised his eyebrow as well.

"Since I'm incluided in it."

"But the mouth is mine. You can't make me stop talking about you."

"So you talk about me?"

"Yes,about how you are stupid,and annoying. About how much I hate you."

"Me too! I hate you and I wish that I had never,ever met you. I wish you could die."

"Me too! I hate you so much that if you were about to be eat by a bear, I'd watch and laugh."

"And if a car were about to pass you up,I would do the same! I would even ask the driver to do it again."

"Now,let's go. I will help you look like a crazy bitch."

"I do not want to look like this."

"So? I wanted to look like Robert Pattinson and you left me looking like Antonio Banderas."

"Sad story,bro. But ok. I want to look as pretty as Taylor Swift, hot like Rihanna and cute like Ariana Grande."

"You're not asking for a dress,you're looking for a miracle." He said.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled them out of the store.

* * *

"Cece,come on! You're in there for 45 minutes."

"Sorry! The zipper won't help me."

"Then let me help yo-"

"OKAY! I ALREADY ZIPPED UP!"

"Ok,then."

She got out of the room and showed up.

"You're not as hot as Rihanna,not cute like Ariana Grande,and you're not as beautiful as Taylor Swift. But you're looking good."

"Are you serious?" She asked smiling.

"No." Her smile faded. "Just kidding. You're not as secure as I thought you were."

"What are you talking about? I'm secure!"

"No,you're not. I said jokingly that you weren't looking pretty and you believed me."

"Okay...I'm sometimes."

"See!"

"So? Does it looks good?"

"Yeah. It does. Certainly the guy will love it."

"Did you liked it?"

"Yes,I did. Now,I'm starving."

"Yeah,let's go pay and then we can go eat."

"Sure."

"It will be $500,00. Will you pay it in credit or debit card? Money,check?"

"Geez!" She looked around. Gunther was looking at her confusedly and she said:

"I'll be back in three." She said and the cashier nodded. Cece went to the corner of the store,and called Rocky.

"Rocky,why did you hung up your phone? I told you to keep your phone on. But by the way,I need money,the dress was more expensive than I thought it was. Please,I nee-" Suddenly someone hung her phone up.

"You don't have enough money?"

"No."

"Cece,let me pay. I mean,you don't have any money,and the only way to make you get over me is letting you go out on a date with this guy."

"Fine,then you pay." She walked off and he laughed.

"So,where do you wanna go? McDonalds,Burger King,Bob's?" She asked pointing at the three lunches.

"Uhh,McDonalds." He answered. They went to McDonalds and ordered the food and Cece entered e-Harmony app. Gunther did the same, and then she started talking with the guy. (A/N?: I just started laughing, come on! They are talking to each other in the front of each other but they don't know! Sorry,I'll go back to my the corner of the room.)

* * *

_INL: Hey,Greg!_

_MLB: Hey! What are you doing?_

_INL: Uh,shopping. :)_

_MLB: Really,me too..So,what are you doing on the mall?_

_INL: Buying my dress. You?_

_MLB: The same. I'm a guy,I want to leave a good first impression._

_INL: Okay,the same goes for me. Your sister in there?_

* * *

**Gunther looked at Cece, who just looked awkwardly at him.**

* * *

_MLB: No, my enemie's here. I guess she's my enemie,I don't know. And you?_

* * *

**She looked up at Gunther and looked at her phone again.**

* * *

_INL: The same. Uhh,I need to go._

_MLB: Me too. Bye,love!_

_INL: Bye /3  
_

* * *

Gunther got up and Cece did the same, but sat again.

"Why did you sit again?" He asked her. "We need to go."

"I'm full. Can we wait a second?" She asked.

"Sure." He looked at his clock, then his eyes widened. "OH! Look! We are one second late! Let's go!"

"No!" She yelled. "I want to stay! No...I want to go home. But I can't go now. I'm full. I can't even walk."

"I'll help you. Now, put your arms around my neck." She did what he said and he held her waist. Then slid his hands to the back of her thighs and lift her up, in a bridal-style. "Now we can go. Are you comfortable?"

"No."

"Whatever. Let's go home."

* * *

They arrived her apartment's door and he left her house with a smile. She smiled back and saw Rocky and Tinka on her couch. Rocky looked to Tinka,who looked at Cece. After a three-minutes awkward silence and looks exchange, Cece decided to say something.

"Uh...Hi..?"

"Hey." Tinka said. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Cece nodded.

'What an awkward day. First,I get along with Gunther. Well,80%. No, 20%. But by the way, at first, I get along with Gunther. Now I am talking to Tinka, who's now clearly Rocky's friend. Maybe she wants to talk to someone. Just go along with it,Cece. I know you're not used to it,but try." Cece thought to herself.

* * *

Aww, Cece and Gunther's date in two chapters! Who's excited? What do you think will happen?

xoxo,love you all :3


	7. One Day To Go!

"Girls,I'd love to stay here,but I have to go. And I also would love to hang out with you,Rocky. Even more with you,Cece!"

"Sure,Tinka. But why the difference between me and Rocky?"

"Ask Rocky." Rocky looked at her with a killer look and Tinka got scared. But waved goodbye and went home.

"Why did she tell me to ask you?"

"I don't know...But heey! Just because she'll hang out with us,doesn't mean that she is normal."

"Oh...So,what did my mom want?"

"I don't know,what did she want?"

"Rocky...You sent me a text saying that she wanted something with you. I'm asking you and you don't know?"

"Oh...She wanted to learn some dance moves."

"But what about my surprise?"

"What surprise?"

"The surprise that you and mom were doing to me,Rocky."

"Ohh...It's a secret! You can't know yet!" She said patting Cece's shoulders nervously.

"And how did Tinka got in here?"

"I was needing some help,your mom needed to go back to work." Finally,Rocky! Finally you thought something smart to say!

"Okay. I guess it's alright."

"Hahah..."

* * *

"So,did you and the girls had fun today?" Gunther asked Tinka.

"Yes,me,Rocky and Cece had a great time."

"I'm talking about the girls you received here earlier."

"Oh...Yeah,was fun..."

"Is everything alright? You look confused,Tink."

"I'm not..."

"Oh,fine..."

* * *

**Next Day - At school**

"No fight!" Mrs. Mustache said. I hate her. I hate Gunther even more. He's the most annoying, selfish, mean and stupid guy that I've ever met. And I have met a lot of these. But what happened now?

Well, Mrs. Munny, who clearly hates me, got angry because I unintentionally called her Mrs. Mustache. Then she decided she was going to ruin the rest of my day and put me in a pair work with the person that she knows that I hate; ladies and gentlemen, I give you Gunther Hessenheffer. If you guessed that I was going to say that name you earned a star. But continuing the story, she put me to work with him and I was getting mad,because he was, believe me, complaining about the way I pass the whole class on Facebook,or playing Sonic on my iPhone. He said it was wrong and confiscated my phone. The worst is that 15 minutes after he took my phone WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, he was playing Angry Birds I started to fight with him and Mrs. Mustache took my reason and my cell phone.

"Now, we're in trouble. It's all your fault." Gunther said.

"What?! May fault? How is this my fault! YOU were playing Angry Birds with MY iPhone!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. He looked scared. Yup,that's right,baby. Don't make Cece Jones angry. You'll get yourself in bad things.

"But your iPhone asked me to do it!" He said. I looked at him. Kids, run away from this guy. He's a psycho. Run,run.

"I'm going at somewhere. Bye." I said and got up.

"No! Your iPhone said 'I'm gonna play Angry Birds.' So I started playing it too!"

"Gunther! Ellen just repeated what you said?"

"What? Who's Ellen?"

"She's from my Siri app!"

"She talked to me!"

"Don't include my app in it!"

"SHUT UP, OR YOU'LL GET IN DETENTION FOR TWO DAYS." Mr. Winkly said. Yeah,yeah. I hate both of you. Gunther and you.

* * *

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Well, Gunther got both of us in detention and was trying to put all the fault in me. But let's go home, I won't talk about him."

"But we were going to choose your dress." Rocky complained.

"I already did it, when you left me with Gunther. Alone. In the shopping, at 09:47 p.m."

"Oh..So I wanna see it."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"So,what do you think?" Cece said showing Rocky two dresses that she had bought.

"Well,I like the red one. Wow,it's perfect. How did you chose that,you always had the worst finger to choose dresses."

"Sorry?" She gasped offended, but decided to answer. "Well,as much as I hate admiting it, Gunther chose it."

"Woo, looks like you and Hessenheffer are going all along." She singed.

"Shut it,Rocky,he only helped me because I helped him. AND, he got me in detention. But then you see, he is going to have his date in the same day that I'm having mine. Awkward."

Rocky smiled awkwardly and Cece nodded.

'I wonder what's gonna happen...' Rocky thought.

"So,are you in love with Gunt- I mean, Greg. Are you in love with Greg yet?" Rocky asked.

"No! We're just going to hang out."

"In a date?"

"Rocky! Stop that." They laughed. Rocky heard her cellphone and saw a text message.

* * *

**From: Tinkα**

**To: Røcky**

**You need to go to the mall right now! We need to talk. I'm almost telling Gunther all the time, I'm confusing the names and he's started to get suspicious. See u soon. xoxo**

**From: Røcky**

**To: Tinkα**

**Me too, Cece is also starting to get all suspicious. see ya xx**

* * *

"Uh,Cece I need to go. See ya later!" Rocky hugged Cece.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall."

"Oh,you want me to go?"

"No,no. I mean, my mom is needing me. Well,bye."

"Yeah,bye." Cece started to get upset. She was always alone now.

_Ring,ring._

"Oh,Rocky forgot her phone here. Wait. 'I'm waiting for you in the bench. What excuse you gave to her? I mean, Cece and Gunther can't know it.'. What does Tinka need with Rocky? Uhh...Strange...

* * *

Rocky found Tinka in the bench, sitting there, waiting patiently.

"Finally I found you! I was looking for you for 50 minutes straight!" Rocky exclaimed laughing.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asked. "I sent you a text saying where I was."

"No you didn't. Here, let me check my phone." Rocky said and touched her pocket. Her face got really worried. " Wait- Where's my phone?"

"Isn't it on your pocket?" TInka asked. "Oh,no. You forgot in Cece's house. They sat there. Frozen.

* * *

Cece decided not to think anymore and got bored. Then decided to enter in her account.

**_INL: Hey!_**

**_MLB: Hey,sweet. _**

**_INL: So,our date's tomorrow! Are you excited?_**

**_MLB: Sure I am,and you?_**

**_INL: Freaking out! _**

**_MLB: Don't worry,I'm hot._**

**_INL: How will I be sure?_**

**_MLB: When you try to rape me in the middle of the park,that's when._**

**_INL: No,I support sex after marriage._**

**_MLB: You'll change your mind when you see me._**

**_INL: No,thanks._**

**_MLB: Just kidding. You're serious._**

**_INL: I'm not. I'm nervous._**

**_MLB: About tomorrow? Wow._**

**_INL: Yeah,I mean, it's exciting. We're going to meet each other isn't it great? Since we live in the same city, we'd be best friends and even study at same school! Or go shopping together!_**

**_MLB: First of all,it is exciting. Second,I thought I already was your best friend. Third,I'm not gay,so you can stop talking about shopping and giggling all day._**

**_INL: You're bad to me. :(_**

**_MLB: Sorry,but when I was little,my sister used to put some Barbie's crowns in me,and paint my nails. I was so innocent that I thought it was fun and cool. But when I discovered it was a girly thing,I stopped._**

**_INL: Are you saying that you painted your nails because you liked when you were 6?_**

**_MLB: NO! My sister did it,and I couldn't help,because when I said: 'no!', my dad said: 'Don't be mean at your sister. If not,you'll be grounded.'_**

**_INL: It's okay...There was some time in my life that I asked for Flynn's masculine dolls. I don't have to explain why,do I?_**

**_MLB: Yes,since I didn't understand it._**

**_INL: To make them have children._**

**_MLB: Actually I knew that you meant,I just wanted to see what'd you say._**

**_INL: That's why ladies and gentleman,I hate him._**

**_MLB: Love you too._**

**_INL: I know,I've been told a lot,guys fight over me._**

**_MLB: You're lying?_**

**_INL: Yes._**

**_MLB: See? We'll get along,I even know when you're lying and I'm not seeing you._**

**_INL: Gotta go. Night!_**

**_MLB: Till tomorrow,then. Wait,would you promise me something?_**

**_INL: Sure,what's that?_**

**_MLB: When we met each other, you'd never laugh at me and we'd be together?_**

**_INL: Sure,but together in what sense?_**

**_MLB: Friends._**

**_INL: Of course I will! Goodnight._**

_~I NEED LOVE HAS LOGGED OUT~_

**_MLB: Goodnight, Cece._**

* * *

Awww. Isn't Gunther's sweet side soooo cuteeee!

Boring and short chapter. And I took soooo much time to post it. Sorry ^-^

But, next one, Cece and Gunther will have the date, and some other problems. I'm full of plans and alternative ends. I'm trying to chose one.

I love you all,thanks so much for the reviews and the support. You guys are awesome!

Some other plans to new one-shots and other stories. O.o

Love,always.


	8. Gunther and Cece's Date

"Hey, hey, hey." I said while she entered through the window. "Cece?"

I looked through the kitchen but she wasn't there. So I went directly to her room. As I approached the door, I heard Cece saying to herself:

"Uh, you look gorgeous in these!" She said looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, wait, who I am kidding with, you look gorgeous in all of them!"

I entered her room slowly and said:

"You're right, you look gorgeous in all of them." I said smiling.

"Oh, hey Rocky." Cece said, hugging me. "Thank you."

"You also look nervous." I cited.

"Yeah...I'm nervous. I mean, I'll finally find someone who likes me and accept me for who I really am. Besides you. And it's a boy and I can date." She laughed. "I have a lot of things in common with him, and I think that everything's finally falling onto their real places. No more lies, no more confusions..I'm happy. And I have a good friend like you, who always tell me everything that's going on, never lied to me and never hide nothing...Thanks, Rocky."

I felt guilty. I mean, she's just saying that she has a best friend that never hide things or lie to her. Damn, I was supposed to be like that. How messed up I am?

I deserve to die.

"Rocky, is everything alright?" She asked, looking at me in concern. "You look guilty or...I don't know.."

"No, it's nothing... I'm just tired...Can you promise me something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. "What's that?"

"Promise me that no matter what, you will never stop being my best friend." I asked her.

"Rocky, of course!" She laughed. "I already promised that."

"I want to be sure." I took my eyes off of the ground and looked up at her. "I love you."

"Me too, Rocky." She hugged me.

* * *

I woke up and went to the kitchen. I saw Gunther making breakfast and kissed his cheek:

"Morning, Gunther."

"Morning, sis. Slept well?"

"Yes."

"Want breakfast?"

"Yup. So, yours and Cec- Cassie's date is today!" I smiled nervously. Thank God he didn't notice that I just called Cassie by Cece. I am going to die, he just need to discover already, so I'll stop saying Cece's name instead of Cassie's one.

"Yes, Tinka. I am going on a date with Cassie. Not Cece." Sh*t. Sorry, I am a lady, I can't say that type of word. So, it's more classy if I put an asterisk. "And by the way, I'm very excited. I mean, she's the only girl besides you, Ty and Deuce that really understand me and she has a lot of things in common with me. I can say that if we get along, we could date."

"Good, brother."

"And besides that, I wanna thank you." He said, turning to hug me.

"Me?" I asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Because you're a great sister. You never lied to me, always supported me and you never hide nothing from me. You are the only one I can always trust."

Wow... Now I feel like a total bitch. No, a classy bitch.

WHAT the HELL am I talking about? Classy? Classy doesn't lie to her own brother. I'm a total bitch, who is hiding things from her own brother, that just said that she's perfect and that he can always trust her. I hate myself so much.

"Tink, is everything alright? You are crying." He said rubbing my cheek. I hadn't noticed I've been crying until now. "Are you okay, Tinkadoll?"

"Tinkadoll...That's an old one. I remember we were 6." I said. Yeah, in that time, I didn't lie to my brother.

"I know." He smiled. "Some bitch told you that you weren't pretty, so I called you my Tinkadoll."

"I remember that..." I looked up and took his hands on mine. "Can you promise me something, Gunther?"

"Sure," He smiled at me. "Anything, sis."

"Promise me that you'll always be beside me. I mean, no matter what, you'll never be mad at me."

"Of course, Tinka." He hugged me. "I love you."

* * *

"Uh... Do you know where's my phone?"

"Yeah, you left in my bed yesterday. But I'm with it. By the way, what were you talking about with Tinka at mall?"

"What?" Rocky asked.

"You left me to met her in the mall."

"Oh, yeah...I was just trying to help her. She was needing some help."

"Sure." She nodded. "My date is today."

"I'm happy for you. Will you need help to get dressed?"

"No, no, just some support. I'm nervous."

"Believe me, Gun- I mean, Greg will love you. You're pretty, smart and funny."

"Thanks. Let me ask you something..."

"What?"

"Uh,why do you keep calling Greg by Gunther?" Rocky's smile faded. "Are you confused, or something? Why do you keep confusing their names?"

"Nothing, I just do it with every name that starts with G." She said nervously.

"Oh. Okay." She continued awkwardly. "So, will you help me get ready?"

"Sure,sure. Let me do your hair."

* * *

While Cece was getting ready, Gunther was having another fight with Tinka.

"Tinka, let me go! I want to meet this girl!" Gunther yelled at Tinka.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"You, let me go right now!"

"Don't yell at me! Ugh!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, I am just nervous and you're not helping."

"It's okay...Now, let me help you."

"Fine, can you help me with my hair?"

"Sure,Gunther."

* * *

(40 min. Later)

_I'm waiting here, for Gregg. I'm wondering myself if he's cute, gentle, or tall. I always liked tall guys. And if we get along, maybe we could date. He has a lot in common with me and we always had good and funny talks. I would love to hug him and say that I had always waited for this moment. I look at my phone screen and it's already 07:37p.m. He should be here at 07:45. I'm nervous!_

_Cece,calm down!_

* * *

Okay. I got away from Tinka, and now I'm going to my date. Maybe Cassie's cute. And short. I always loved short girls. I'd have to lift her up to kiss her. Gunther! What are you talking about? You don't even know if you're going to get along with her. But if you do, why not? You have a lot of things in common with her.  
It's already 08:40. You're in the park. Go to the bench across the river and you'll see her.

Okay...Okay.. Stop and take a deep breath. God damn, I'm nervous..

* * *

Gunther walked into the park and saw a redhead sitting in the bench. He then called her with a smile:

"Cassie?"

She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes widened and she dropped her phone, breaking it into a million pieces. Her smile also disappeared.

"Gunther?"

"Cece?"

"No, my grandma, idiot! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am really sure that your grandma is ways prettier than you! Oh no wait, do you look like her?"

"When she was younger, yes. Wait that's not the point! What are you doing here?

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here! This park isn't yours."

"I'm waiting for my date!"

"Me too!" He laughed. "Wait, date? Hahaha, Cece Jones in a date! You? On a date? Oh my God, I'm going to die." He said, laughing, almost crying, his stomach almost exploding.

"You are laughing at me? I should be laughing at you! I can't even think of how ridiculous is this! Gunther Idiot Hessenhefer on a date!"

"Fine..." He said trying to stop laughing. "Now," softly laugh. "Tell me the real reason of why you're here."

"I already told you!" She yelled and crossed her arms across her chest. "I am waiting for my date.

"Really? Me too..." He said, looking at his watch. "Let's wait thirty minutes."

"Okay..." She sat again, and he joined in. "Thirty minutes...Please, Greg, appear.." She whispered.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Gunther was looking at his hands, since he had sat down. Cece was looking at the lake.

"Beautiful dress, by the way." He whispered.

"Thanks. You remember you picked this dress for me?"

"Sure.."

"Beautiful suit, by the way."

"I still look like Antonio Banderas. But it's okay." He whispered, chuckling a little.

"Hey! You offended me." She laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked, laughing with her.

"It's nothing..." She smiled.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"Wait...No, it's impossible, right? It can't be him..." I said to myself.

"Are you...talking alone?" He asked laughing.

"Stop! Why are we both here at same time, and you're wearing the same clothes he said he'd wear?"

"I don't know. Wait, what are you thinking?"

Come on! Gunther is wearing the same clothes that Greg said we'd wear. We are here at same time. Isn't it awkward?

"Gunther, think! We are here at same time. Probably the same time that we agreed to met our dates! Isn't it strange?" I said practically yelling. "What did she said she was going to wear?"

* * *

I looked at Cece. She was wearing a red dress. It fits perfectly in her. Look at the straps falling down her shoulders and- Gunther,stop thinking about it. She made a question.

"A red dress." I said slowly.

"See?" She said pointing to herself. I looked again at her legs. Wow, where have you bee- Stop thinking about it, Gunther!

"So, you're admitting that you followed me?"

"No! I didn't! Wait, so you did it?"

"What?"

"You followed me!"

"Why'd I do it if I hate you?"

"So, we're...Friends?" She said, in disgust.

"I guess. Forget about it, We're not friends, and we'll never be friends!"

"Wonderful! I hate you, remember that!" She said, yelling at me.

"I hate you too!" I said and walked away.

* * *

Gunther got home and shut the door with a loud groan. He sat in the couch angrily. No. He wasn't angry, he was furious. Tinka got out of her room and walked to Gunther.

"Hey! So, how is she?" She asked excitedly.

"She's Cece!" He yelled, throwing his jacket at the floor furiously.

"I knew it wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, you can-"

"No, tell me. What did you mean? Now I want to know!"

"Just a minute, I need to text Rocky."

"And? I don't care, now tell me!"

"Wait!" She pulled out her phone and texted Rocky.

"What are you talking about with her? Wait, did you know any of this?"

"What?"

"Did you know that Cece was Cassie?"

"Why are you asking me this? Are you crazy?"

"Answer my question!" He yelled. "Since me and Cassie, I mean, Cece. Since we started talking, you and Rocky didn't want us to. I kinda understand, because you know, in these days, everything is dangerous. But since that afternoon, when you and Rocky left me and Cece alone in the shopping, you started acting weird. You're all the time nervous, like if you're hiding something."

Tinka quickly texted Rocky.

* * *

_**From: …∞TinKa∞…**_  
_**Gunther's freaking out. Sorry, I think I can't hold on too much. He's pressing me, I will have to say sooner or later.**_

* * *

Cece walked home feeling bad, annoyed. When she entered home through the door, Rocky jumped off of the couch happily, talking against her wide smile.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, looking at Cece. But while looking at Cece, she encountered with a clock on the wall, it was 20:00.

'Cece had been out just for 15 minutes?' Rocky thought. 'Yeah, I know why.'

"Wait, why are you in home so early? And why do you look mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cece whispered.

"What? How so? I want to know what happened to give you a face like that?"

"It's Gunther, okay?!" She screamed at Rocky.

Rocky glared at her and started walking towards the door.

"No, no, no! Rocky, wait, wait. I'm sorry."

"Fine, but what happened?"

"Well...Greg it's Gunther."

'I knew it.' Rocky thought. Maybe too loud.

"What?!" Cece asked.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"You just said you knew that Greg was Gunther."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't."

"Yes Rocky, you did."

"I didn't."

"Yup, you did."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Rocky, tell me the truth."

"Fine, the truth is-" Rocky's phone trembled. "Just a minute, Cece. It's Tinka."

"What's with you and Tinka? You two talk all the time!"

"Nothing much." She simply said, Rocky wasn't paying that attention to Cece, she was clearly trying to discover something to do, since herself and Tinka were having trouble at same time, because both Cece and Gunther had listened things that could change everything from water to wine.

* * *

Gunther was waiting impatiently. Tinka started to get more nervous than she already was.

Then she received a new text from Rocky.

**From: #…Rocky…#**  
**I know, me either! But let's try to hold it until we can,kay?**

* * *

Cece looked quickly at Rocky's cellphone screen and read the text.

"Hold what, Rocky?"

"Geez! Cece, you scared me!"

"Rocky, answer my question."

"Hold...My hamster."

"Hamster? Since when you have a hamster?"

"I was with Tinka at shopping yesterday. I bought it."

"You said you two were looking for a dress?"

"Uh..."

"Fine...What's your hamster name? Lie?"

"Oh, what!"

"Rocky, stop lying."

"Fine." Cece smiled. "I'll not tell you."

"Why won't you tell me? Wait- You're hiding something from me!"

"And?"

"We're best friends! I tell you everything about me, and then now you're hiding things away from me?! Friends are supposed to tell everything to each other,and you're not doing it! You should tell me everything!"

"I'm not supposed to tell you everything! I'm not supposed to accept the fact that you're going to be mad at me just because I still didn't tell you that Greg was Gunther!"

Cece's eyes widened and Rocky let her phone hit the floor.

'Ooops.' Rocky thought.

* * *

Ooooh! Both Gunther and Cece are waiting for an answer. I wonder what's going to happen! Sorry, took so long to update...I feel guilty. But by the way, what do you think will happen?

I can't wait to post next chapter!

xox, love you and thanks for all of your reviews! ^-^


	9. Broken Promises

A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 9 to the few people who read chapter 8. But it's okay, I decided to stop this story, and this is the last chapter I'll post because I had uploaded it already, but the story is now over. Oh, and by the way, I'm planning in a few new stories. Just These Years, the sequel to Love Walls is almost ending and WhyIDunit It Up still have a few chapters. So, let's get to the story.

Don't own Shake It Up, if I did, Gunther and Cece would be together already D:

And go visit my lovely twin's stories! Her name is BellaBaybee, lol, she has a lot of awesome stories! I know I love her stories. u.u

* * *

"Gunther? Please, open the door!" I asked Gunther.

"No, liar! How could you? That's what you do when I tell you earlier that I can trust you and that you're the perfect sister?!"

"You promised that you would not be mad at me!"

"And you promised you would tell me everything!"

"I am so sorry Gunther, I was afraid of your reaction."

"My reaction could have been ways better if you had tell me since day one!"

"I know, but everyday you arrived home so happy and so smiling! I haven't seen you like that for years, and then you always complimented me, you were changing! You were so happy, that I could not make it change."

"And? You continued lying to me?"

"Yes, because I thought that these conversations would make you and Cece more mature. But then you and Cece showed that you two are just two kids. And when you realize that you're in love with her, I may not be around."

* * *

Gunther's Pov

I will not forgive Tinka for now. She told me I could believe her since we were little kids. I also cannot believe Cece did it! Wait...She did not know too...When I finally fall in love with someone, this person just have to be Cece! She was a nice person while she was talking to me, but then when I saw her, I couldn't feel happy. I don't want to fall in love with Cece. I will do my best not to. And I wonder what's happening between her and Rocky now, because me and Tinka just fought, even though I hate fighting with her... Oh please God, make everything end alright...

* * *

Cece's Pov

"What?! You knew about it all the time and didn't tell me? What kind of best friend are you?! I'd tell anything like that to you and you're keeping it from me?!"

"Sorry,I didn't want you to get mad at me!"

"But you lied! That's what you and Tinka had been talking about, isn't it?!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Anything that includes me IT'S of my business!"

"I'm sorry,okay?"

"No! I feel betrayed! I hate you! Get out of my house! "

"Fine! But first, I won't let you deny that you're in love with Greg. You're in love with Gunther."

"I'll never talk with you again! You're not my best friend anymore, I hate you!" I muttered softly, but loud enough for Rocky to hear.

I was honestly really mad at Rocky, because she lied to me and broke her promise. I am really angry. I wonder if something happened between Tinka and...

_Gunther._

I had to put this name out of my head for now. The fact that I was in love with Gunther, even if I didn't know, made me even more angry. I don't want to fall for him. I'll do anything to make this feeling disappear.

* * *

Well, today we had school, and Cece continued to ignore me. So I can't say that I was excited to school. I wasn't. Even if I had a lot of persons to hang out with, I didn't have the most important person by my side, I didn't have CeCe. And I was sad, but I still was angry. I mean, me and Tinka would totally love if they start dating. But nooo, if CeCe can't date her "enemy", why can she be friends with Tinka?

I guess she's in denial.

Eh.

Wait...of course she is. She told me her plans about dating Greg. And if he's Gunther, why can't she continue to plan it?  
I mean, Cece discovered that he was a good person, and she can deny, but I know that one thing she had on her mind when she was going to her date was to kiss him.

I guess I'll have to work with Tinka again.

But I HAVE to try to talk with CeCe again. I need to apologize. I entered class and I just couldn't focus, so when class was over, I sighed in relief. I was used to see Cece waiting for me in the door, but when I saw she walking away, I went behind her.

"Cece,can you wait for me?"

"No."

"Cece!"

"What?"

"You are avoiding me just because I didn't tell you about Greg being Gunther."

"Of course I am! Rocky,if you had been really my best friend, you'd have told me!"

"Cece, you had to see it yourself!"

"What?"

"Cece, you were so in-"

"Don't say this word." She said closing her eyes and interrupted me.

"Fine...You were so in love, Cece! Totally into Greg! So I thought: 'When Cece discover that Gunther is Greg, they'll understand and get together.'. But it looks like you and Gunther are still perfect to each other!"

"What do you mean me and Gunther being perfect to each other?"

"Both of you are two kids! You're not mature." I said then walked away, not even bothering to look at her or regret my words.

* * *

"Tinka, can you please wait for me?" I said, trying to follow her.

"No." She whispered.

I know, you're probably saying: Why are you following Tinka, if she was the one who screwed everything up?

Because it's very different when you yell at your younger sister. If you yell at her, YOU have to apologize, even if she was the wrong one.

"Fine, but you're the wrong one, Tinka." I said, giving up and closed my locker. Then went to the elevator.

_I was on the 1st floor._

_Eh_.

When the elevator door opened, I saw Cece leaning against the elevator wall and she looked up, to see who was standing there. When she saw me, she quickly looked away from me. I slowly and hesitantly entered the elevator. After some minutes, we were on the 2nd floor. What? We've been here for fifteen minutes!

Then suddenly we heard some noises and the elevator stopped. Stopped between the 2nd and 3rd floor. We're locked in here?

_Jesus Christ._

"We're stuck in here?!" She looked at me and yelled, almost leaving me deaf.

"Calm down! Yes, we are but we can call someone."

"Okay...Calm down, Cece.." She said, putting her hands on her waist, and walking one side to the other.

I turned my phone and touched the screen. I tried calling Tinka, but my phone didn't call. I hadn't signal. I looked at Cece and she stopped walking, then looked at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You called someone, right?" She started to freak out. I looked at my hands, trying to call someone crazily. WHen I saw it didn't work, I nodded at Cece and she screamed.

We were stuck in the elevator, for an indeterminated time.


	10. Stuck in The Elevator

I looked at my phone screen and it was 11:23am. Class starts at 7:20 and it ends at 11:00. We are here for 23 minutes and I am getting crazy. Plus I am hungry. Oh, yeah, Cece. Good idea. That's what you get for not having lunch.

I am soo hungry that I can't even think so well, just like if am I sleepy. You know, when you are too much sleepy, but so sleepy and sooo sleepy that you talk nonsense things and look like a retard? So, I'm feeling like this right now.

I look around and see Gunther looking at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

I blink few times and finally answer. "Kinda. I didn't have lunch."

He starts looking in his backpack and then he hands me a cereal bar.

"Here." He says, handing me the cereal bar.

"Won't you get hungry?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me." He says. "I normally don't eat so much. And I'm full. Just don't worry."

I stare at him. "Thanks, Gunther."

He nodded. Why can't he look at my eyes? I understand everything that happened between us, but still. Guess he's feeling awkward. Because admitting it, it is awkward. But just avoid this, Cece.

* * *

"Hey, Rocky!" Tinka says, behind me. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh gosh, Tinka! You almost gave me a heart attack. So, did you receive my text?"

"Which one? The one that you sent me saying 'The world didn't end! Let's go put the movie 2012 into comedy section!' or the one saying 'Come meet me at the park, I have a plan.' ?" Tinka asks me laughing.

"The second one and I told you to delete the first one!" I pout.

"Okay, sorry. So, why did you ask me to come here?" She asks me again.

"Oh, well...I have a simple plan. It is simple, but maybe it can work. Look, we could make Cece and Gunther start getting closer and we could try to apologize to them."

"Why do we have to apologize to them? They a-" She asks me.

"I know, but they were just overreacting. And they're also in denial about what they feel for each other."

"I know, but why can't they just get together?" She impatiently asked me.

"Tinka, didn't you understand yet? They like each other, but they're in denial and if they're not, they're afraid of getting rejected." I explain to her.

"I understand this, Rocky. What I don't understand is why are they so angry, so mad at us?"

"They are just overreacting. They can't accept their feelings about each other, so they threw all their angry to us. They know they can't fault us just because we were trying to see them happy so they are using our friendship and our promises to get angry. Plus they are so prideful, that they just can think about their pride now. That's why they are so a like. But still, the first reason is the denial. They're in denial just like you were when we first asked you if you liked Ty and you said no... So, do you understand now?" I ask her, finishing my speech.

"Yes..So, are we going to apologize?"

"Well, we have to. We have to admit that we were kinda wrong too."

"Fine.." She says looking down.

"Hey, cheer up." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so sad?"

"I miss Gunther." She says, as a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know how you're feeling, I miss Cece too. Even Gunther, baybee." I say, trying to cheer her up.

Tinka laughs.

"Oh my God, I'm never doing it again." I say.

"It's okay, I won't tell you did."

"Oh, thanks." I smile. "So, are we going to look for them?" I ask her.

"Uh, not today, Rocky. I'm feeling a headache..Guess you understand why."

"Oh, okay then. And what about tomorrow?"

"Sure! Bye." She waves at me.

"Bye, don't forget to smile!"

I wonder where's Cece now...

* * *

"Deuce!" Ty exclaimed as he entered Crusty's.

"Yo, Ty! What's up?" Deuce said.

"Nothing much, waiting for...Yeah, nothing. So, and you?"

"Well, me and Dina are still friends, she got a lilttle bit sad when I broke up with her, but it's okay. Now, we're friends and she's trying to pair me up with some friend. Yeah, I'm happy she isn't some maniac ex-girlfriend." He paused for a while, and remembered to tell Ty something. "You know Ty, remember that day when you missed school?"

"Yup. What about it?"

"Well, in the same day, Tinka asked me where you were and then when I told her you missed school, I didn't see Tinka anymore on that day." He paused and laughed. "I mean, both of you didn't go school on the same day and she actually worried about you...But why would she care about you? And why would you have her number on your phone..."

"Oh." Ty said shocked. "About Tinka, I don't know, hahaha...Oh well, maybe it's time for you to look for some other girl."

"I guess it is." Deuce nodded. "But I think I don't want a relationship now."

Deuce started explaining all the excuses why wouldn't he want a relationship, Ty went to the bathroom.

"And that's why, you know, Ty?" Deuce said as he turned around.

"Deuce, stop talking alone, make some friend." Uncle Frankie said.

"But- I wa-" Deuce tried to say something.

"Go make some friends!" He smiled at Deuce.

"Uff..."

* * *

I hate elevators with air conditioner in it. When you stay too much time in one of these, you freeze. When you stay in one of these for no determinated time, which means days, you can die.

Yeah! Die! Isn't it funny? Hahahahahahaha...No. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm freezing and the only one here wearing a fucking jacket is Gunther!

Yeah.

I normally don't swear, just in times when I really need. And this is one. You know, that times when you want to kick yourself because your mom told you a billionth times to take a jacket and you ignored, but now you're freezing and you don't have the fucking jacket? That's me right now.

I start shifting uncontrollably and lace my arms around my legs and put my head inside my top. Half of my back it's showing but I don't care. I trust that Gunther won't rape me in here.

I start laughing and Gunther looks at me.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks me.

"Nothing, nothing..." I say. Then start laughing again.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at this situation. We're here, locked in this elevator, no signal, probably freezing and we have no idea when are we going to get out of here."

"And is this a reason to laugh?" He asks me.

"Come on, we're freezing, we're stuck in here, and we are, sorry for my french, we are screwed up."

"You're freezing?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Yes." She answers me. Her cheeks were red. She was the kind of person that if she's freezing, her cheeks will turn red, and the color of her eyes will turn stronger.

I looked at my jacket. Why am I so worried about Cece?

I gave her my last cereal bar when I was starving, I am thinking about give her my jacket when even with it I am freezing. I need to stop worrying about her. I don't even like her.

Yeah, that's a lie.

I take my jacket off and she looks up at me.

"Here." I hand my jacket to her.

"But aren't you freezing?" She asks me taking the jacket.

"Yeah, but I can stay on my own. Just wear the jacket already." I tell her.

"But Gunther, you can't stay freezing like that. Come on, stay with it."

"I refuse. Stay. With. The. Jacket."

"Fine. But anytime you want it, take it back." She tells me.

"I won't let you freeze." I say to her.

"Oh." She says. "I think I'm gonna take a nap...I'm really tired."

"Okay...I think I'll look for some signal point."

"Till later." She said, wrapping the jacket around her.

"Till."

I start looking for some point. Right, for some seconds... no...Left, no... Middle.. Wait.. Some seconds...Yes! I finally found it! But it's too much high. I can't alcançar. Let me climb my backpack...

Trying..

Trying...

Trying...

No. It's still too much high. Wait, if I hold Cece in my shoulders, she'll alcançar and we'll call someone.

Smart, smart Gunther...You're so smart...

'Yeah, you could be the smart one to discover how to stop being in love with Cece.' My mind says.

Bluh bluh bluh, shut up.

Ok, continuing my sentence.

Gunther, you're smart...Yeah, that's why Cece's in love with you.

Fine...I'll shut up.

But okay, since Cece's sleeping, I'll have to wait. Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy...But I'm freezing.

Okay, just take the jacket from her.

But she's freezing...Wait, why do I care? I don't care about her.

'Prove it.' The voice in my head said.

I looked at Cece. She was laying on the floor, with her arms around her legs, and the jacket around her.

Then I remembered. She told me I could take the jacket.

So just take it, Gunther. She said you could take it. I reach my hand to the jacket but as I touch the jacket, I am not sure again.

Cece's freezing, I am freezing too. She told me that I could take it, and I nearly thought about taking it back, but then I gave up.

It just wasn't right.

It's not right.

So I lay behind her, and take the jacket off her. I wrap my arms around her, and I can feel her freezing back. But as my chest touch her back, I feel that she's getting warm again.

Then I put my jacket around us.

We have to call our parents later. We will. But while it doesn't happen, I'll have to stay here.

With Cece.

Alone.

It's going to be hard.

* * *

Tinka entered her house and didn't see Gunther. She found it awkward, but decided not to comment. She was dying to apologize to Gunther. because both were wrong, but most part of the fault was hers. She sat on the couch and suddenly her phone rang. She picked up smiling.

"Hi, Ty!"

"Heey, Tink!"

"I've been missing you so much." She said, looking at her hands.

"Me too...Can you guess where I am now?" He asked her. She could say he was smiling through the line.

"Uh...I don't know...Crusty's?" She said confused.

Ding Dong!

"Oh, excuse me Ty. Someone is on the door."

She opened the door and there he was.

"Ty!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Come in!"

"Hey, love.. Haha, I thought you'd guess it was me." He said as she sat down and patted the seat beside her. He sat down quickly, just as she gently gestured him to sit.

"No, I thought it was Gunther." She said, looking down. He putted his arms around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Well, if it was him, I'd be dead."

"I know..When are we going to tell them?"

"When we feel ready, hon."

"Okay..."

"I know you want to tell them.."

"It's because I want...Gunther is my brother, it's just unfair that he doesn't know about it yet. And Rocky and Cece...I like them, I really do. I feel the need to tell them. Even if Gunther is mad at me."

"Why is Gunther mad at you?"

"Well, it is a long story. Gunther was feeling alone since I started hanging out with you and-"

"It means he'll not be mad at us if we date."

"He will, believe me."

"Okay, continue."

"Gunther was feeling alone since I started making friends and hanging out with you. So, he decided to make some accounts on relationships sites and he stopped for a while, since the girls he met just wanted to do... Things." She blushed and Ty laughed when saw Tinka blushing just at the thought of the word. "Ty, stop!" She exclaimed blushing harder and jokingly smacked his shoulder.

"So, continue?" He asked her, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Sure...So, he decided to do a eHarmony account. Some days later, when he gave up on waiting to meet some girl, this 'Cassie' girl appeared. And just as she appeared on his life, he started getting happier and happier, and I could see a smile splattered on his face all the time. I was so happy, he seemed to finally find his perfect girl. But then, one day on the mall, he bumped into Cece, and she had Pepsi all over her. They argued for so much time that me and Rocky were almost sleeping and then we decided to sit down. Gunther and Cece went shopping together and me and Rocky started talking, then we had some thing about Cece and Gunther in common so we went home and saw that Gregg and Cassie were actually Gunther and Cece and that they were in love, but we decided to keep it from them, because we thought that they would accept that they were in love with each other. But when they discovered who they actually were, they got mad. And even madder when they discovered that we knew about it. So, that's the reason."

"Oh...You guys fought?"

"Yes."

"Oh...It'll be okay, Tinka. I am here for you."

"Thanks for being here for me, Ty...I love you."

"Love you too, Tink."


End file.
